Alter ego
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: Everyone that once lived, now ‘scavenging the ruins of a dead world’ not to be remembered as heroes, but as those who perished in an unfair game of war.
1. Discovery

please read and review. tell me what you think

chapter 1

* * *

Teyla Emmargan sat quietly in the co- pilot's seat, musing over the many memorable things that had happened during her short stay with her people on the main land. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm and tickle her skin. She listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the constant humming of the jumper's engines. The shadows played and danced across her eyelids and the welcoming silence almost sent her to sleep. She opened her eyes and tried to suppress a yawn, with little success. The messy haired pilot smiled gave her a smile. Shy, yet charming.

"Tired?" he asked Teyla who turned her head to reply.

"What gave it away?" she joked making him chuckle.

.His name was Alex and he was new to Atlantis. Teyla had taken quite a liking to him. He was sweet, charming and intelligent and she thought he had the cutest smile. Teyla pushed some hair behind her ear and out of her face. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes once again. They shot open and her head jolted up as the jumper shook.

"What was that?" She asked Alex who shook his head in response. The lights above them started to flicker on and off, sending a chill of apprehension down Teyla's spine. The sudden ear-piercing scream of the alarm alerted Alex's attention back to the controls. Fear clearly painted in his blue eyes. The jumper jolted forward bringing Alex with it. He slammed into the controls, shattering them in to pieces. Then he went limp. Teyla put her arm in front of her face to shield herself from the oncoming glass. Teyla felt surge of fear go through her as she felt herself falling through the air. Glancing out the front window of the jumper, Teyla gasped at what she saw. Bright orange and yellow flames licked at the glass, Teyla quickly unbuckled her self and rose from her seat moving to Alex's side. she felt for a pause but hung her head as he did not have one. He was dead. Tears welled up in Teyla's eyes, burning them as she held them back. A small explosion of hot white sparks near by caused Teyla to fall and hit her head painfully on the floor. She groaned then reached to the back of her head, her hand came back bloody. Her vision started to blur and the world around her was turning black. The last thing she saw was the freezing cold water rushing through the shattered window of the jumper, then blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla slowly began to regain consciousness. Her brain fighting desperately to connect with her senses. Her head was pounding, her clothes were soaked and she was beyond freezing. She felt the chilly sensation of water tickling her skin and the feeling of the breeze playing with her hair. She opened her eyes feeling a surge of pain go through her head as she looked up in to the lifeless sky. It was not bright, the sun had nested behind a dark cloud, but her eyes were still sensitive to the light that remained. She slowly got to her feet, swaying a bit as she stood, then looked at her surroundings. A large, dark and overgrown forest stood tall in front of her and the huge sparkling blue ocean seemed to stretch for miles behind her. Teyla ran a shaking hand through her knotted hair, wincing as she her hand touched the wound on her head. He fingers came back bleeding. Her knuckles too were bleeding and she had a constant ache in her side. It was then when she remembered what had happened, the jumper shaking, and the flames on the outside of the windscreen, the water rushing in… and Alex his eyes once full of wonder and excitement, now lifeless and dead. It all came rushing back to her like on huge wave. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that when she opened them again she would be back on in Atlantis and safe and warm in her bed. No such luck. She didn't bother to hold her tears back, she was too tired. She surveyed the area one more time before sitting down on a dry patch of sand. She pulled out her fire starter that had been tightly nestled in her back pocket and made a small fire. A wave of heat hit her and she was grateful for the warmth the fire gave her. Her stomach groaned in hunger and she tried her best to ignore it whining. Teyla stared in to the flickering flames of the fire, lost in her own thoughts. She could feel her eyes getting heavier until she couldn't keep them open anymore. They fluttered close and she laid her head softly on the smooth sand. Sleep came easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, and Rodney McKay all sat quietly at the debriefing table waiting for Elizabeth and Teyla to arrive. Ronon didn't know what it was but her felt something wasn't right. Elizabeth finally walked through the door, a troubled expression on her face. She made her way to the head of the table and put her file down. Her forehead was creased in deep concentration, as if thinking of something to say. The silence in the room was a little unnerving.

"Where's Teyla?" Ronon asked, leaning back in his chair comfortably. There was another uncomfortable silence.

"We don't know. She didn't return from the main land as scheduled. We radioed the mainland and they said that she left in the jumper." All three men tensed up in their seats, eagerly waiting for Elizabeth to finish what she was saying. "There is a slight chance that the jumper crashed in the ocean…" Elizabeth stopped again. John spoke up.

"But?" he questioned, Elizabeth looked down finding the floor suddenly very interesting.

"There is not a good chance that she survived the crash, let alone the freezing water."

"But there is still a chance?" Ronon interjected glancing round the table worriedly. Another silence.

He bolted up from his seat and started for the door, ignoring the protests of his friends. He ran through the halls, startling Scientists, Doctors and Marines as he passed.

Teyla couldn't be dead, she could live through anything, she had to be alive. Thoughts like these tumbled through his head as he tried to push them aside. He wanted to wake up and realize it was all a bad dream. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to see her.

Hr strode through the door that led out on to the many balconies of Atlantis and looked up in to the night sky. It was dark and cold, like many of the night he experienced while he was a runner. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the cool wind play with his dreads.

"Please be ok" he whispered to himself, sending a silent prey to the Ancestors. He was determined to find her to save her life, even if it meant losing his own life in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The late morning sky was dark and overcast above the dense and rutted forest. Teyla ducked under a hanging tree limb and carried on walking. It was cold and dark and Teyla had no idea to where she was going. She was looking for a river or lake of some sort because where there was water, there was people, but that all depended on whether the planet was inhabited or not and if it was, whether those people took kindly to strangers. The thick fog that had formed earlier that morning had not yes disappeared and gave off the enchanted forest look. Teyla kept a careful eye on her surroundings in case anything decided to make her its breakfast. With a large stick in her hand to use as a weapon she carried on making her way through the rough, muddy and wet forest, ducking under branches, hopping over tree logs and battling with hungry insects and bugs. To top it all off her head wound was still bleeding slightly, but it was still enough to attract some unwanted attention. She stopped to catch her breath and squinted through the darkness of the trees debating whether it was a good idea to go gallivanting deep in to an unknown forest with just a stick to protect her and a possible concussion. A sudden rustle behind her made her heart stop. She slowly turned round, her eyes widened at what stood no more than five feet away from her. A grotesque looking creature stood on its hind legs bent in to a hoop. Its arms hung limply by its sides, swaying back and fourth every time it took a step towards her. It skin was black and its teeth were huge and sharp and it eyes were nothing but black pools. It seemed to have a shell on its back but a soft underbelly. It hissed as it stalked toward her a predatory look on it face. Teyla stood frozen in place unable to move. Her brain screamed at her to run but her body disobeyed its orders. She could feel her self shaking as the creature neared as her trebling hands gripped the stick tighter. Her limbs felt like concrete and all she could do was watch as the creature lunged at her.

* * *


	2. Dark dwelling

Sorry for the long delay been on holiday..

Chapter two up and ready please review. Thanks.

This idea came to me when I was sleeping one night and I do not really know why but I had to write it down. So here it is and can you please R&R I would really appreciate it. Do not be afraid to say what needs improving that always helps and as I say most of the time Reviews are extremely helpful.

.Hope you enjoy it.

Warning: a little bit of gore

* * *

Chapter 2: Dark dwelling

Teyla gasped and fell backwards, hitting the floor with a grunt. Before she knew it the creature was upon her, its razor sharp claws slashing through her tac vest and the soft skin beneath it. She turned her face away from its gaping mouth, struggling as it snapped at her, its hideous teeth making it look all the more terrifying. Teyla ignored the pain it was inflicting and concentrated on getting away from the gigantic beast. With renewed strength she pushed it off her and it went flying to the floor. Teyla flipped back to her feet, wielding her stick in front of her. It charged at her again, but this time she was ready. She raised the stick and plunged it in to the belly off the beast. It screeched loudly and stumbled to the ground, Teyla did not waste any time. She broke off into a run, jumping over tree logs and ducking under branches until she couldn't run anymore. She skidded to a stop and looked around, spotting a small entrance to a cave near by. She jogged towards it, inspecting the entrance first, the looked inside. It was small but dry and had only one possible entrance and exit. Light seeped through the doorway of the cave blessing it in a lovely graceful light. Teyla took a final deep breath before walking in. she slid down the wall slowly, not able to stand for any longer and closed her eyes. She quietly wondered to herself where she might be. It could not have been the main land, for she knew its forests like the back of her hand and there had not been a sighting of a beast like the one she saw. She rested her head against the cool hard wall behind her as she continued to get lost in her thoughts. She felt a deep cold from within her, like the cold feeling she gets when the Wraith are near but different somehow. Her stomach screamed with hunger, but at least her head had stopped bleeding. She ran a hand through her hair and looked over her recent wounds, only a few scratches, she was lucky to have been wearing her tac vest. Her favourite brown coat was ruined though. She thought she would rest for an hour or two. She knew rescue would come she just wasn't sure when.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronon stared out the window at the icy water below. He watched as the waves crashed against the rocks the rolled back deeper in to the sea repeating its collision with the jagged rocks as if it were a dance. The sound of the waves usually calmed him, but today it put him on edge. All his days as a runner he looked out for no one but himself but since he found Atlantis, he had grown attached to its people. His heart felt constricted and his head ached of the many thought that ran through it. He liked Teyla differently but then again everyone did. She had had worked her way in to everyone's hearts some way or another. He caught a glimpse of the mainland ahead and stiffened in his seat. He took a quick glance up at the sky above him. The clouds were tinged golden by the setting sun as they clothed the sky in a magnificent milky veil. Before he knew it, the jumper hovered a few feet from the dusty floor of the mainland, blowing bits of dead leaves and dust up in the air as it landed. The jumper door opened slowly, lowering to the ground as if an invisible force was pulling it down. Ronon stepped out followed closely by John and Rodney. John glanced round the small Athosian encampment spotting Hallings coming towards them with his son Jinto at his side. The Colonel was amazed as to how tall the young boy had grown. He was no longer the small and scrawny thirteen year old boy that John had first met, but a tall and well muscled good looking man. Halling himself had changed, his long blond hair had visible shades of grey and his face was more worn then John had remembered. The team were greeted with a respectful nod of the head and a small smile.

"Colonel Sheppard. It is good to see you again." Hallings welcomed as he motioned towards a tent close by. "Please come." They followed him into the tent and were immediately hit with the relaxing sent of incense and candles which lay neatly positioned round the tent, lighting it with a magnificent glow. A little girl no older then five sat at a small desk drawing a colourful picture. She took a moment to look up at the newcomers, smiled widely so you could see that one of her front teeth was missing the continued on with her drawing. The team smiled, even Rodney.

"You can stay here tonight" Hallings said pointing over to the three beds just to the left of them.

"Dinner will be served shortly" With that he left. The team looked at each other awkwardly then laid their things down on the beds. Rodney felt a little tug on his trousers and looked down to see the young girl staring up at him.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently as she smiled the toothless grin again.

"Are you going to help Teyla?" she asked her voice was squeaky and sweet.

"Yes, yes we are going to try and help Teyla."

"Please bring her back, she is the best leader we ever had. Please bring her back!" Rodney's heart sank, at the look on the little girls face. He nodded his head and smiled patting her on the head awkwardly.

"We will." he responded unhopefully then set off for dinner.

Dinner was quiet; the only sound that could be heard was the sound of cutlery scraping along the plates and wooden bowls, accompanied by the occasional conversation here and there. The Athosians have always been a proud people, but without their leader they were lost, not knowing if she was hurt or even still alive. The mainland already seemed a little less bright. John picked up his fork as he had not yet began to eat and stared in to the contents of his bowl. It wasn't much, a few vegetables, bread and some meat with a small drink to wash it down with.

"Do you think there is lemon in this?" Rodney asked the two men that had not yet touched their food. The both looked at him with tired expressions.

"You think there is lemon in everything McKay" Ronon growled as he put his fork down on the table. He wasn't hungry anyway. He quickly rose from his seat and started for the door.

"Where you going?" John asked Ronon kept walking.

"For a walk" he replied without so much as a look back, the disappeared through then door and in to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla walked silently along the river bank, listening to the water crash against the small rocks. She sunk her teeth in to a purple fruit she found and it tasted a bit like a banana and an orange put together. She didn't know if it was poisonous or not, but there was only one way to find out. She felt tired and stiff and still had no idea to where she was. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around at the lush green and overgrown forest, keeping an eye out for any threat. She sighed and continued walking, throwing her half eaten fruit to the side. The river seemed to go on for hours as Teyla came to a stop in front of some think and overgrown trees. A bright light came from behind the thick shrubbery, shining through the gaps in the undergrowth. Teyla pushed the branches aside and her eyes got wider. It was a village, but it was destroyed and deserted. Food carts, market stalls and half skeletal corpses of men; woman and children lay scattered across the dusty floor, accompanied with bits of rubble from the crumbling buildings. Teyla stared in horror at the sight, gagging and turning her head away. Teyla took a deep breath then took a small step into the village, her eyes darting around for any danger. Teyla passed dozens of corpses until she came to a stop. A body half buried in dirt looked up at her through empty eye sockets. His mouth was agape and his body horribly mutilated. He held a gun in his hand and Teyla pried it from his cold dead fingers, holding it in a tight grip. She sent a prayer for those who were lost then started her walk through the deserted town again, halting before she could get any further. A child with a dirt covered face stood by an open door not to far from her. Wearing nothing but rags. Her hair was black and messy, dangling from her head like thin ropes.

"Hello." Teyla greeted warmly putting on a smile. The girl said nothing and ran through the door behind her. Into a small dwelling.

"Wait!" Teyla called and ran after her. She stepped through the door and was greeted with only darkness as the door slammed shut behind her.

xxxx

* * *

please review


	3. Restless sleep

Please review

Chapter three. Restless sleep

Teyla spun round when she heard the door slam shut behind her. The whole room was suddenly clothed in a dark black sheet. She banged on the door with her fist whilst searching for the doorknob with the other hand, but with little luck finding it. Teyla took a deep, shaky breath and turned around, pulling her fire-starter from her back pocket and activating it. A stream of red and orange fire coiled round her hand, warming and tickling the soft skin underneath. Light reflected and bounced off the walls, sending shadows stalking towards her from the floor. She slowly made her way deeper into the room, leaving a trail of darkness behind her. She heard the faint sound of water dripping on a metallic surface, sending eerie echoes wailing through the room. Teyla heart beat faster; she could hear its rhythmic drumming pounding within her chest. The presence she had felt earlier had not gone away and in fact was getting stranger. Slowly she walked forward, keeping a close and cautious eye on her surroundings then stopped. Turning around to face the way she came stood the little girl Teyla had followed into the room. For a long moment the two stared at each other wearily, until the girl raised a pale shaking hand, pointing just behind Teyla. The Athosian frowned then looked behind, A door lay slightly ajar ahead of them, barely visible through the darkness of the night. Teyla quickly started for the door, then stole a quick glance behind her. The little girl had gone-disappeared as if she were never there. Teyla sighed heavily and walked through the door letting it slam shut behind her. She inhaled a breath of fresh air and started walking. She had no idea as to where she was going and knew she should stop and rest for the night, but her instincts told her to get as far away from the ruined village as possible. She did not want to end up like it people. Mutilated. She didn't want to die screaming. Her fire-starter was still warming her arm as it lit the way down an unknown path.

She didn't know where she would be without her little fire-starter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronon listen to the sounds of the forest around him. It was quiet but he could still hear the faint harmonious sounds of the insects and birds singing sad tunes of despair as if knowing that the land has lost its leader and friend. He felt anguished, more then he should of. He wasn't one to give up hope so easily, but if thy couldn't find Teyla she would be presumed dead. He walked down a long dirt path and sat on the nearest tree stump. He sighed a defeated sigh and cradled his head in his hands. He then looked around him, only then realizing the beauty of the trees and forests sounding him. When he had been a runner, he never did have the time to just stop and take a look around and come to realisation that there was still some beauty left in the world. He watched as a small orange animal that looked strangely like a squirrel, skittered across his feet and smiled as he watched the small ball of fluff disappear in to the bushes. The sky was dark and overcast as he made his way back to the village. Ronon pushed the flap of his tent aside and walked in. Kicking his shoes off and wrestling his coat off his shoulders, he flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes. Sleep consumed him quickly. It was a restless sleep, one plagued with nightmares for his greatest friend.

Hope you enjoyed it sorry it is really late I totally forgot about it. Any ways please review.


	4. Mirror image

Chapter four

I know this is really late so I wrote a longish chapter to make up for it.

So please read and review.

ENJOY

* * *

Teyla had lost track of how long she had been walking, her legs were aching and she felt her eyes dropping. Her brain was telling her she needed sleep but she couldn't stop, instead she concentrated on other things, like listening to the sounds of the forest, if there were any. Birds were silent the small sounds that could normally be heard by animals were nonexistent. Every thing seemed to be put on mute, expert that of the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. The wind pushed the tress side to side as the long branches reached out, as if trying to grab Teyla. The Athosian suddenly felt uneasy and quickened her pace. She hadn't taken more then two steps when she stopped dead in her tracks. Through the still and silent atmosphere of the forest she heard a rustle and knew for a fact that it was not the wind manoeuvring through the trees. She didn't dare turn round. Teyla took a deep breath then slowly lifted up her arm. She glanced at her watch, her eyes widening at the reflection in which she saw within its tinted black frame. Something stared at her, its eyes burning with predatory intention. It was close, so close she could feel its pungent hot breath tickle the back of her neck. Teyla's heart beat faster knowing there was only one thing she could do. She broke off in to a run, before the creature had time to attack, swatting limp limbs of trees out of the way. She could hear the pounding footsteps of the beast chasing her, getting closer. She ignored the burning pain in her legs and the annoying ache in her chest.

Fear forced her forwards, fear is what told her to run and fear is what kept her alive. She suddenly stopped, ducking behind a tree, trying to catch her breath, she peeped round the corner of the tree, satisfied with not seeing anything there, she sighed with relief and turned, her heart jumping when she came face to face with the creature. She stepped back, tripping over a vine sticking out from the ground. Teyla cursed out load when she fell backwards, plunging to the mossy ground below. She rolled down the hill tat had been just behind her curling up in to a tight ball as she tumbled downward. She finely got to the bottom, a large rock stopping her from going any further. Teyla coughed, the wind knocked from her very lungs. The beast approached her, stopping suddenly. It looked around, eyes widening in pure terror then turned and ran away, leaving a very confused but relived Teyla behind it. She climbed to her feet, shaking her head from her fall. It was getting darker by the minute and all Teyla could think about is finding a place where she could rest, she was curious however, to why the beast had fled. Was it from her, or something else? She glanced round, then stopped when she saw it. A woman stood a few feet from her, her back turned. Teyla could have sworn she had not been there before.

Her hair was long and jet black and she was about the same height as Teyla.

"Hello" Teyla called out, the woman did not seem to notice her. The small Athosian took a step forward, placing a light hand on the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me" Teyla tried again, the woman turned round, curling her clawed fingers, round Teyla's neck. Her eyes widened, as she gasped for breath. Teyla looked in to a mirrors reflection. It was herself, but as a Wraith. Her wraith self smiled, showing off the gruesome teeth she hid behind dead lips.

"Hello beautiful"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronon stared into the crackling fire, watching as it danced to a tune only heard by its own ears. The wooden bowl that contained his breakfast lay forgotten by his feet. Rodney McKay sat eating noisily beside him, making a face every time he consumed a spoonful of what looked like grey porridge. He swallowed the last few bits of his porridge then set the bowl down beside him.

"You know if I wanted gruel, I would just go to the cafeteria in Atlantis" He criticized. Ronon glared at him from behind loose brads of hair. Rodney caught his angry stare and rolled his eyes.

"What's good you in a mood?" he asked, Ronon continued to stare, then finely broke the silence.

"The fact that Teyla's out there all alone, probably hurt and all you can think about is you stomach." He growled, McKay scooted away from the Sadatan slightly, eyes wide with terror.

"I bet she's fine, Teyla can take care of herself."

"Indeed she can doctor McKay, but we do not know what is out there." came the soft and calm voice of Halling. The older mans hair was greyer then when they had first met him, and his face was now aged, lined with fine wrinkles and his face as always was a picture of calm.

"We should set off now; we do not want to waste time."

"This is the rescue team. A scientist and three warriors?" Rodney propounded a disbelieving, expression on his face.

Halling smiled and simply stated.

"Others will join us at a later time" then he inclined a hand towards the jumper. "Shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla hit the ground hard, groaning as she had lost all will to fight back; she opened her eyes, sighing as she heard the other woman laugh at her futile efforts to defend herself.

"Awww come on, your not even trying" She taunted. Teyla slowly got to her feet, only to be knocked down again by her Wraith self.

"How… are you…. Here?" She gasped between painful breaths, looking up at her freakish twin duplicate.

"I am here because I am what you fear, most, Teyla, you fear the beast inside you and that fear is what will cause your death" the other screamed. The woman raised her hand, slamming it down. With renewed strength Teyla rolled away before the hand could connect with her chest, kicking her twin of her feet. Teyla wasting no time and broke off in to a run. The woman slowly got to her feet, dusting off her pants and jacket.

"You can not run from yourself Teyla" She shouted at the other woman, before casually striding after her

Now tell the truth. Who in the world was expecting that????? please tell me what you thing, becuase this is where it get interesting.


	5. sour

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am just writing as I think of it, so any ideas are welcome.

Teyla didn't know she could run as fast as she was now, the trees, the  
small animals in the undergrowth, all a blur. Her head was swimming, flooded with a thousand thoughts. She knew that her Wraith self was following her, and it was true, she couldn't run from herself. But she could give it a try. She found it hard enough just to deal with those hideous black beast like animals, that roamed the forest, but now she had to deal with her inner demon. Teyla stopped, bending over in to a hoop, her hands rested heavily on her knees and she tried to catch her breath. She glanced around her. Sunlight peeked through the leaves in tall trees. Teyla felt her knees go weak underneath her and fell to the floor in exhaustion. She breathed heavily, seeing her breath turn in to a think white mist as it hit the cold air. She clasped her hands over her mouth and blew, rubbing the vigorously together. Taking her fire starter out from her back pocket, she tried to activate it, nothing happened. She banged it gently against her palm of her hand, not really knowing what she would achieve by doing so. Teyla sighed then angrily threw her fire starter away. It hit something hard and hollow. Teyla frowned, then got to her feet. She pushed a side the long limbs of a hanging tree, her eyes widening as she saw a door, half hidden by foliage and moss. Plants grew up its rotting wood like veins. The Athosian looked up in to the quickly darkening sky, felling a drop of rain, on her flustered face. She couldn't risk getting court out in the rain and something told her she would be safer inside. Where ever this door led to, it had to be better then out in the freezing cold. She pushed open the door with her finger tips and then went in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halling looked out of the window, admiring the shimmering blue ocean below him. He could see the faint shadows of the fish and sea creatures, swimming below its surface and smiled to himself. He then looked up in to the sky and saw nothing but grey. Rain clouds had started to form, dark and unwelcoming. He sighed relaxing in to his seat and closing his eyes. He was tired, but more then that he was worried. Teyla had been missing a couple of days now and although he knew she could survive just about anything, he was wondering just how long it would be in till the Lanteins call of the search to focus on more important things. Again he glanced down, squinting as he saw something in the water.  
"Colonel Sheppard?" he called, not looking away form the strange, foreign object down in the deep blue below them.  
"What is it Halling?" John replied after a few moments, craning his head to look at the man.  
"Is that not one of your jumpers, down in the water?" the older man asked, pointing to the jumper. Sheppard glanced over to where the Athosian was pointing and then nodded his head vigorously.  
"YH, Rodney radio Atlantis, tell them we have found the missing jumper."

Sheppard came to a halt above the water opening the rear hatch door, and rushing out. All he saw was ruins. The jumper looked like it had been brutally torn in half, as it filled with water. The from compartment was a state, all sorts of devices and bits of shattered glass floated in the water, occasionally hitting the side of the devastated ship. Through the dimly lit front compartment, Sheppard saw an outline of a body. He reached for it, and with strenuous pull, heaved the heavy body of Doctor Alex Kane to his feet. Sheppard gasped and jumped away, as the doctors lifeless eye stared up at him. The Colonel gulped and stood up tall, staring down at the body, with despair and disgust. His face was not only lifeless, but pale and clammy, along with his hands, he had been in the water for so long his skin seemed to have wrinkled and turned white.  
Any sign of Teyla?" Ronon asked, startling him.  
"No" he answered sadly.  
"Any sign of Teyla?"

"Nope" Sheppard answered Ronon, looking slightly relieved.

"Lets get back to Atlantis, see if we can get any info one why the jumper suddenly crashed" Ronon nodded as Sheppard made his way inside, then kneeled down beside the dead body of Alex, running a hand over his eyes to close them. Dragging Alex's body in to the jumper he took the blanket off the side bench then covered him with it. Colonel Sheppard started the jumper again and they started off towards Atlantis. Ronon knew that John took losing men hard and loosing a team member even harder. He knew that even if Carter called the search off for Teyla, he would still look for her and Rodney and himself would be right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth watched the rain as it pelted down on her office windows. Through the tinted glass she saw the shadows of it fallen down to the ocean below. There was a faint knock at the door as she knew exactly who it was.  
"Come in John" she said turning round at his confused glance she laughed.  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked, taking a seat.  
" Rodney doesn't knock and Ronon doesn't have the will to knock softly" she laughed, seeing a small smile creeping up on his lips. It was the first time he had smiled since he had heard Teyla had gone missing.  
"Doctor Kane's family have been notified about what happen. We are sending his body back to earth so he can have a proper funereal" John said. Elizabeth looked down.  
"Any sign of Teyla?"

"No" John said folding his arms. Elizabeth sat down at her desk, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.  
"John, you knew it would eventually come to this. Something else has come up and if we can't find her, we are going to have to call the search off." John was quiet for a moment then looked up at Elizabeth. The look in his eyes scared her.

"So that's it huh?" he shot up from his seat. "As soon as something else comes up we forget about what really matters and give up on our own people!" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"John please calm down. We haven't given up on her"

"She could be out hurt or worse out there and all you are doing is sitting on your ass" John saw hurt in Elizabeth's eyes then shook his head.

"I am not giving up on her" He said then stormed out, leaving Elizabeth alone I her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronon pounded the punching bag, his breathing short and heavy. His fists were red by the time he had finished and sweat streamed down his brow. Since he had gotten back to Atlantis, he hadn't left the training room. His stomach screamed with hunger, but he didn't want to eat, he felt tired but he didn't want to sleep. He could take care of himself after he had found Teyla and after he knew that she was safe.

Ronon continued to punch the bag again, but a voice in his ear made him stop in his tracks. He sighed and his hand went up to his ear.  
_"Ronon come in"_

"_What is it?"_

"_We have a problem, we need you in the control room"_ he complied to Doctors Weirs orders and started for the control room. The halls of Atlantis were discarded, no one but a few scientists roamed the halls, complete with a handful of marines. The Sedanten dragged himself through the control room door, meeting up with the large group that had gathered in-front of a large screen.  
"What's so important?" he asked gruffly. Elizabeth turned round, a worried expression on her face.  
"We just found two replicator ships on their way to Atlantis." Ronon was quite. Staring at the screen that showed two ships coming in fast for Atlantis. He then turned his gaze on Sheppard. His arms were folded across his chest as he leaned heavily on the table. His expression was sour. He then looked at Weir.  
"How long we got?" he asked. She looked down at the floor and then glanced at him briefly.

"Two days"

well there we are. next chapter up soon...ish


	6. dead world

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Two days!?" both Rodney and Ronon repeated, disbelieve on their face.  
"How com we didn't pick them up earlier?" McKay asked. Chuck shrugged.

"I guess it's because we were looking for Teyla on the long range senses," he explained. The machine beeped again and again, followed by eleven more load beeps. Everyone looked at each other in turn. Rodney made his way to the huge screen his eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked from beside him. Rodney turned to him then his gaze shifted to Elizabeth. 

"The senses have just picked up thirteen more hive ships"

"What?" Ronon shouted. The machine beeped again and incoming transmission appeared in which flashing writing across the screen. The room was quiet.

"There is no point in hiding we know you are there," came a cold and familiar voice. The occupants of Atlantis stayed quiet.

"Atlantis, we know you are alive and well, open up a transmission,"

Elizabeth sighed and nodded to Chuck, thinking their was no point in playing games with their tormenters. The screen opened up, showing a clash of bright neutral colours. A man or rather machine stood in the middle of the screen. Everyone gasped.

"Niam?" Doctor Weir said. Niam nodded.

"How are you…?" She let the question linger, not entirely sure of what to say.

"I was rescued and reprogrammed. Oberoth mysteriously… disappeared, and I am in command now," he said robotically no emotions could be heard within his voice.

"And what are you heading for Atlantis for?" Doctor Weir causally asked. he smiled, turning his head mechanically to look at Elizabeth.

"We are going to your planet for one thing and one thing only," he said then his voice grew deeper and more metallic.

"To destroy you. You may prepare for war Doctor Weir, but it is a war you will lose."

oxoxoxoxo

Teyla treaded carefully through the newly discovered building, forcing her way through the dark corridors. All she could hear was the faint pound of her footsteps accompanied by her heavy breathing. Tall crumbling walls surrounded here looking menacing in the dim light. The floor she walked upon seemed metallic and an echoed groan erupted from it surface every time her foot touched it. Teyla blinked, her eyes finely adjusting to the light in the corridor she was in. which was so small and closed in she could out stretch her arm and touch both walls, it was more of a tunnel the a corridor. She couldn't breath properly, she felt chocked and squashed. At the end of the tunnel she could see a faint light and if she listened closely she could here a faint humming. She drew closer, curiosity overtaking instincts. She walked toward the light, felling a faint heat on her face and skin. She basked in the warmth it gave her, felling the numbness in her limbs slowly get washed away. When she got to the end of the corridor, a huge open room greeted her. She took a step forward and suddenly, as if as flicking a switch fire travailed along horizontal holes in the wall. It surrounded the whole room, lighting dark corners. Teyla looked round, her mouth open. The room she was in was old and decaying, walls crumbled, ceilings were blackened and drab and the ground beneath Teyla's feet seemed uneven. Red burnt and torn curtains were draped across the walls some looking as if they were thousands of years old. But it was the object at the end of the room, which caught Teyla's attention more then anything else.

A glowing orb lay on a podium atop a small dusty set of stairs, placed snugly in a gold box and resting on a purple velvet blanket. It shimmered brightly, illuminating the room with a faint light. As Teyla got closer the orb seemed to shine brighter. She climbed the steps leading to it, unable to pry her eyes away from the magnificent orb. She reached her hand out, her fingers feeling heat radiating off from its smooth surface. She tried to pull away but the more she tried the more the orb took her in. She seemed drawn to it. Teyla's finger tips brushed the surface of the orb when all of a sudden a bright light reached from the centre of it grabbing her and coiling round her hand, she tried furiously to fight it off but stopped dead as blurry pictures flashed through her head, she gasped as they overtook her.

_Smoke as thick as blankets rioted through the halls, fires that burned with immortal life, raged through the corridors conquering everything and everyone that stood in its way. People screamed and shouted over the deafening cries of the alarms. The once beautifully tinted windows now shattered and thick with dust and soot. Lights flickered annoyingly making it difficult to make your way through the corridors the ceiling was collapsing, the floor was opening and the whole city was shaking. Outside a fleet of ships hovered above the city, standing menacing and proud. Alarms continued to scream, people continued to run for safety, even though they knew there was no where to hide. People dead and dying, were scattered along the corridors, like washed up debris from the sea's waves. A humming started and load bangs and thuds erupted, shaking the city. All ships had powered up and fired, not holding anything back. What was once the great city of Atlantis was nothing more but an inconsequential pile of ruins. Everyone that once lived, now '__scavenging the ruins of a dead world__'__ lost between two plains of existence, not to be remembered as heroes, but as those who perished in an unfair game of war. _

As the vision cleared for Teyla mind, she opened her eyes with a small cry. Her breathing was heavy and she was so disturbed by her vision that she didn't notice the orb burning her hand, it got brighter so bright it was almost impossible to look at. Teyla screamed as burning pain ripped through her hand. The orb ejected a bolt of energy, hitting Teyla square in the chest and knocking her off her feet in

to the wall behind. A sickening crack reverberated round the room, her whole world fell away.

Oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Teyla awoke the first thing she felt was searing pain, malevolently crawling up her back with nauseating slowness. She felt cold, and wondered how long she had been unconscious. The last images she saw came back to her, flooding through her memory as if it was happing in front of her at that very moment. Her eyes widened, wanting nothing more then to get back to Atlantis and warn them f the oncoming danger. She tried to get up but couldn't. She laid there, slowly the room got colder, as if sensing what she felt deep within her. He wraith double was coming, getting closer to her. Until she could hear the teasing footsteps of boots hitting the ground, coming towards her when suddenly, the door slowly creaked open.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	7. Orders

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

, here is the next chapter. Sorry if the science is a little incorrect but bare with me. J

Hope you enjoy it and

PLEASE REVIEW

The whole of Atlantis was plagued with chaos. Scientists, doctors, marines and others alike rushed around the chaotic halls of Atlantis. Marines patrolled the hall, heavily armed as everyone awaited a battle they knew was far form beatable. Scientist argued, debating possible plans of escape.

"What if we sink the city?"

"Raise the shield,"

"Evacuate to the Alpha site," Doctor Weir has heard them all, and had just about had enough. Her mind was set on other things. She sighed, dropping her face in to her hands and rubbing her eyes. John thought she didn't care what happened to Teyla and that angered her. Over the years that had passed the two leaders had become more like sisters then friends. Always there for each other, always standing strong when the other was weak. She closed her eyes, squinting against the headache they had been forming. Their came a knock at her door, and she clamped her mouth shut. She just wanted to be left alone. A young athosian, doctor Weir knew as Jinto approached her, a solemn look on his face.

"Doctor Weir, it has come to my attention that the Search for Teyla is off?" Doctor Weir nodded her head sadly.

"I am afraid vital matters have come up Jinto," she said, the young man frowned.

"More vital then rescuing your own friend?" he asked, sounding much like his father. Doctor Weir was lost for words.

"We are doing all we can Jinto, chances are a million to one that she actually survived the crash but…" she stopped when her intercom crackled to life.

"Doctor Weir, we have an emergency in the gate room." Came the deep voice of Major Lorne. Weir sighed and rose from her seat

"On my way," She replied. Jinto followed her through the door.

"What going on? Elizabeth asked worriedly as she entered through the door of the gate room. Jinto following close behind her.

"We have detected activity in the Jumper room jumper one is preparing for lift off." Major Lorn said, as he stood to attention. Weir sighed. She didn't have time for this.

"Jumper one, identify yourself?" She ordered angrily through the intercom, a rough reply came shortly after.

"Hiya Lizzy," Came a voice over the intercom. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"John what the hell are you doing?" She shouted her temper wearing thin.

_"We… _Are gonna go find Teyla and bring her back home, because you know that saying, never leave a man behind… well in this case it's a woman but it means the same thing," he said in a sarcastic tone. She turned to Chuck.

"Close the jumper bay doors," Chuck glanced at his computer, the looked worriedly at Elizabeth.

"Its already left ma'am."

"We are gonna be in so much trouble," Rodney said from the front seat compartment, worry evident n his eyes. Carson rummaged through his medical kit on the bench near the back, with the company of the inquisitive Athosian. Ronon as normal sat in his usual seat and Sheppard piloted.

"You wanna get Teyla back McKay?" Ronon asked gruffly. The scientist glanced behind him and nodded.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? She is the only one that keeps you two from killing me on missions and the only one that' puts up with my arrogant rants," he said hurriedly, sinking in to his seat at the warriors glare.

"Well she's not here to stop me from killing you now," Ronon warned, rising from his seat, McKay giggled nervously, sinking deeper in to his seat.

"Enough!" came a shout from Halling, who looked up through an impatient glare. The jumper was quiet.

"Hallings right kids, cut it out. This is getting us nowhere," Sheppard broke the silence. Rodney opened his mouth to say something but stopped when something beeped beside him. He looked up.

"What the?" he mumbled. John looked up as well as Ronon, Carson and Halling.

"What?" they all said in unison

"I'm getting some kind of energy reading coming from… there," He pointed out of the window, John turned his head.

"That's just an endless stretch of oven McKay," the colonel shouted scrunching his face up. Just adjust your heading 40 degree west" he said.

"McKay," The colonel ordered but was cut off.

"Sheppard just do it!" come his reply. The colonel sighed and adjusted his heading, frowning.

"Oh my god…" he said. Carson came up behind him.

"What is it?" he asked. John looked up at the Scotsman.

"Land."

The jumper landed softly on the ground blowing bit of rock and dust in to the air. The door slowly opened and out walked the Colonel. John glanced round at the sight that greeted him. The sky was dark and overcast above them. And a slight wind the sand around. Bits from the wreckage lay discarded along the shore. Ronon came up behind

John and scanned the area. He glanced down and scanned the sand beneath him, grimacing as he realized what stained the sand. A small pool of blood marked the ground, small droplets of it leading towards an opening in the forest. It wasn't a lot of blood, but enough to raise a felling of insecurity and concern. Sheppard looked hopefully down at him.

"She went that way," he said, pointing a long finger in the direction of the forest. Sheppard nodded, creasing his face. _Why would she go in to the woods? _he thought but shook the thought off,

"McKay any life signs?" he asked.

"Yeah two. Pretty deep in the woods"

"Lets head out," the colonel ordered, starting towards the opening in the trees. Rodney sighed and took a deep breath.

"This is the type of mission where I get injured," he said to himself. Then followed the others towards the life signs.

oxoxoxoxo

For a movement Teyla just lay their, it was all she could do. Every time she tried to move, nothing happened, it was if she were frozen solid, she couldn't feel her arms, or her legs or anything, except for the nauseating pain in her back and head. She stayed quiet, he mouth clamped shut to stop any sound from escaping, as she watched the door open further, two leather clad boots came in to view, her eyes shot up to their wearer. All though she couldn't move Teyla knew she was shaking, afraid of what was gonna happen to her. Her wraith self smiled down at her, bearing a neat line if almost human teeth. Teyla breathing became heavier, coming out in short gasps.

"Well, well, well." Her Wraith duo sniggered. "What have we got here?"

She said, knelling down and resting on her heels, her mutated hands, resting comfortably on her knees.

"You look a little worse for wear," She said. Teyla looked up at her, both angry and scared. Her smile widened.

"Here let me help you," and with that slammed her hand in to Teyla chest. And she screamed.

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Apperences

_MEANWHILE _

_Hey I am sorry if the medical and science things of this is not exact or right at all, but it adds drama __J_

_Please review. Thankyou _

Everyone knew that Ronon was a man of little patients, and that with presented with the choice to either sit around and do nothing, or fight and hope for the best, he would have chosen the latter. But as McKay, glanced down at the tiny device in his hand, he grunted. The two life signs still stood still, one, somewhat fainter than the other. Ronon had felt a painful ache in his chest ever since Teyla had disappeared and soon after he had arrived on the small bit of new found land, the ache had intensified. He knew something wasn't right, he felt it. Glancing up in to the sky, neither seeing nor hearing any birds or strange flying creatures, his mind seemed to wonder if they were ever going to find Teyla. It had been days since her disappearance but to Ronon it felt like years. Rodney stopped dead in his tracks. Both Ronon and John stopped beside him, the remainder rested up ahead.

"What have you got Rodney?" Sheppard asked, his voice dry.

"The two life signs are… below us," he said, confusion seeping in to his voice.

"Here!" Ronon shouted, standing by a door that was surrounded by climbing ivy. John joined him, along with the rest of the team.

"Down there," John hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"Let's go."

The team had to walk single file down the long narrow and slopping hallway. The only light was that of the flashlights on the P90s, bouncing off of the damp walls. A loud pain filled wail echoed down the hall, causing everyone to halt. It deafened everyone, it came again, more strained this time and Ronon broke off in to a run. He knew who it was. Teyla, he could tell. He heard the shouts of those behind him calling him back, but he had to get to her. He stopped, seeing light spilling out from under the door in front of him. He heard a shuffling in side and then kicked it open. The sight that greeted him, made him ill. His heart seemed to have stopped as he saw it. He heard the others trudged up behind him gasping at the sight they too were greeted with the site. A half unconscious Teyla, lay prone at an awkward angle on the floor, while a wraith kneeled over her, its hand clasped with an icy hold to her chest. The Wraith looked up, giving them a toothy grin, Ronon snarled, finely raising his blaster and firing two shots. The Wraith was knocked to the ground with a hard thud. Running past to the two twins and holding a gun to the others head while checking for a pulse in the now unconscious Teyla, Ronon could help but think if two Teyla's, one of them being Wraith could be real. Looking down at Teyla's pale, sweat drenched face, his eyes couldn't help but wonder down to her chest, where a red, bloody hand of the feeding mark, now lay imprinted. Carson looked over her with worried eyes, one hand clamping over his mouth to prevent a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked, also looking down at Teyla, with a worried expression.

"Her back bone," he said, his words holding a stutter of disbelieve "She has injured it pretty bad, we need to get her out of here now!" he got to his feet and looked down at the wraith replica which lay beside her. She was different in a way, but not only in looks, it was it something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Ronon looked murderously down at the wraith that now lay prone on the floor. His finger, twitching on the trigger.

"We need to get her back to Atlantis." He heard Carson say, and both Halling and Rodney lifted her in to the stretcher they had brought with them. Rodney looked down at her worriedly. Seeing her so weak and fragile had been a rare occurrence. John and Ronon had picked up the female Wraith, none of them looking happy about it.

"Lets go," Carson ordered. They all followed him out.

When the jumper landed in the bay, the team wasn't prepared for the homecoming they had received. As the jumper ramp opened, the sound of stunners charging could be heard. More then a few marines stood just outside the door, their stunners pointed towards the occupants inside.

"We need a medical team right now" Carson said, paying no attention to the men with the guns and running out of the jumper. Both Halling and Rodney followed him out, carrying the stretcher in which Teyla lay. The marines lowed their guns slightly, watching as the Athosian was carried off towards the infirmary. Ronon came barrelling out of the jumper, stunner in hand, as Sheppard came strolling out too. He winced as he heard his name.

"Colonel Sheppard, just what the hell do you think you were doing? In a time of major crises you go and pull a stupid stunt like this. This could earn you a court marshal on earth," Sheppard turned and smiled charmingly at Doctor Weir, who had a face like thunder.

"Nice to see you Elizabeth oh and by the way I'm thanks for asking,"

She didn't say anything, but he could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't happy.

"We found Teyla," he said. He expression changed, but she frowned as she could the disturbed look on Johns face.

"But?" she asked.

"We have a big problem."

0x0x0x0

Halling looked through the window of the observation room. Teyla lay in a bed, various tubes, wires and machines sounding and were attached to her, on her chest and on her head. A long plastic tube had been placed in her mouth, helping her to breathe. Halling looked down at her, a smile placed on his face, but behind that smile his heart was breaking. He hated seeing her like this. Ever since his wife, Teyla's sister had died, she had always been there for him, just like she was to every one of her people. He turned to Carson who had walked through the door, a worried expression on his face. The team stood, waiting for the news they were about to receive. The doctor sighed.

"She hasn't seemed to have aged, but her back was seriously injured… beyond repair" the room went quite.

"How so?" Ronon asked quietly, it had been the few words he had spoken since he had come back to Atlantis.

"She broke her spine in three places. There is more then a eighty percent chance that she will be in a wheelchair."

Carson said no evidence of a smile on his face. The room was silent again. The team looked down at the unconscious Athosian. Who slept silently a motionless sleep. No sound was heard apart from the beeping of the machines below, the humming of the computers the heavy intakes of breath from each person in the room. It had seemed like hours since someone spoke.

"How could she not have aged?" John asked, going off the subject of the wheelchair.

"I don't know," Carson replied, shaking his head. "As far as the tests can tell she is still the young healthy Teyla she was before," he looked down at his chart then looked at Teyla again, sighing. "With a few differences." Carson swallowed hard then cleared his throat.

"Apart from her injury she has many cuts and bruises and she is very malnourished. When she wakes I will get her to eat something and put her on a diet to get her energy and nutrition up."

Sheppard shook his head. He wanted to see her, wanted her to open her eyes.

"_Colonel?_" came the sound of Lorne's voice in his ear. He activated his radio.

"What is it Major?" he asked. There was a slight pause.

"She's awake."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

John stopped just outside the door of the brig, hesitating before going in. Rubbing his sweaty hands on his pant legs he took a deep breath running his hand over the door controls. The doors opened revealing the dark room on the other side. Sheppard stared across at the figure that lingered in the cell at the end of the room, guarded by heavily armed marines with stunners. The colonel slowly made his way up to where Major Lorne stood, the head of his stunner, resting on his shoulder.

"She said anything yet?" the Colonel asked, Lorne shook his head.

"No sir she just woke up sir," the young marine replied, looking over to the woman that now stood. She glared through the vale of black hair that covered her face; her hands were clasped in each other in front of her and her posture was strangely graceful and calm. Sheppard squinted through the shadows that she hid behind thinking something was different about her. She looked different and Sheppard couldn't help but fell different around her. Not as he would normally feel round a Wraith, expectedly a female but he couldn't help but think she was not like the others. At fist they stood in silence, each staring at each other. He was not going to break the silence and apparently neither was she. He sighed.

"How are you real?" he asked. She didn't reply. Sheppard ask her the same question a few more times and he was greeted with the same silence.

"Fine, don't talk to me," he said then turned to leave.

"You are a fool," she suddenly said, in the cold voice that belonged to a cold creature her face was still engulfed in shadow. Sheppard raised an eyebrow at her sudden insult.

"And why is that?" he asked cockily, suddenly remembering that the woman across from his want Teyla. "If you had not stunned me, the human me would not be fated to spend the remainder of my life in a wheelchair." Shepard cringed again at the thought of Teyla being in a wheelchair. Thinking back to the woman's comment he shook his head.

"Yes she wouldn't be in a wheelchair because she would be dead" John replied. Sheppard heard a mocking snigger come from the woman as she stepped in to the light, showing her face to John.

"I wasn't feeding, I was healing her," she said, Sheppard did a doubletake then smiled and nodded his head in a cynical manner.

"Really…"

"I may just be a Wraith to you, but the truth is your Teyla and I are not so different. I did not want to kill her while she lay so helpless to defend herself, so I decided to heal her so we could have a proper fight. But then you brutes had to come along and spoil it all. You're the one that practically put her in that wheelchair," John stared at the monster that stood in front of him. Her whole face was not wraith; there were still some human characteristics in her, like her teeth for instance. They weren't a long line of jagged grey fangs that bordered the jaw in a beastly non human fashion. Her cat like eyes did not seem as cold to look into as the other Wraith and her hands although clawed also resembled a human's.

"If you would allow me to proceed with the healing process i…"

"Not gonna happen," John shouted angrily, the Wraith snarled.

"Your loss," was all she said, then turned her back to the Colonel. Sheppard turned to led heading towards the infirmary.


	9. Healing ways

Chapter 10: Healing ways.

PLEASE REVIEW

Ronon stared through the large glass window looking down into the observation room. He gazed at Teyla, his eyes never leaving her still form. Running a hand through his hair, sniffling, he started for the door that lead downstairs, heading toward the room where Teyla was kept. He stopped shot of entering through the door, stuffing his thumps in to his pocked. A hand slapped him between the shoulder blades and the voice of John Sheppard made him jump.

"Hey buddy," he said, stopping beside him. He had a smile on his face, but Ronon could tell it was forced. Ronon bit his bottom lip then looked at his commanding officer.

"Ready?" John asked and at Ronon's slight nod the two friends reluctantly entered through the door.

As the door opened to reveal what was on the other side, Sheppard looked at Teyla with an apologetic expression. He couldn't help but feel guilty for the injuries she had sustained. If he hadn't of assigned a new marine to fly her home she wouldn't be laying paralysed in an infirmary bed. She was talking to Halling who stood at attention as his leader spoke to him, when Teyla had finished talking, Halling stood straighter, putting a fisted hand to his chest and bowing. He started for the door, giving both the colonel and Ronon a nod of the head as he exited the room. The two warriors took in Teyla's weakened state and both looked at each other. The room was mute; it seemed like hours before someone actually said anything.

"I am not contagious you know, you can come nearer," Teyla spat, her voice gravely. They looked at her sheepishly then both pulled up chairs and sat beside her.

"When did you wake up?" Sheppard asked.

"Few minutes ago," she said coldly, her eyes never leaving the ceiling, both Ronon and John exchanged awkward glances. Ronon cleared his throat.

"Sorry," Teyla said "I don't mean to be rude. It is just… I have not had the best week." She croaked, turning her gaze towards John. Her expression was saddening. As she could not move her neck, her eyes moved from side to side, glancing at each man as she spoke. The room was filled with silence yet again the only sound was that of the heart machine, beeping arrogantly, its echoed tones, bouncing off the walls.

"Do not feel obliged to keep me company," Teyla suddenly said, breaking the hush that was somehow defining.

"Well I don't know about Chewy here, but I'm staying," John said, pointing a finger towards Ronon, who was slouched in his chair. His chin rested on a closed fist, his eyes unfocused and distant. The corners of her mouth curled up into a faint and somewhat sad smile

John watched as she tried to move, sighing as she failed. Her eyes, stared up at the ceiling holding no emotion.

"I am going to be like this for the rest of my life… aren't i?" She suddenly asked a tone of sadness in her voice. Both Sheppard and Dex glanced at her.

"Well there is a chance that you will be able to walk again, its better then nothing right?" John asked, trying to plaster a smile on his face. Teyla's eyes moved to look at him, and what he saw shocked him. She may have been trying to hide the pain and grief she was felling, but her eyes were like a mirror, reflecting that which she felt inside.

"I cant live like this John… that's why I give my leadership over to Halling." She said, a thin watery sheet making her eyes blurry.

"You did what?" The colonel asked, "Why?"

"I can not lead them like this now can I?" She said, her patience wearing thin. There was a silence between them.

"What's done is done." Teyla yawned, closing her eyes. Bright disturbing images flashed thought her head, her vision she had seen earlier replaying in her head. Her eyes shot open, a panicked look on her face. Ronon seeing this, stiffened up.

"What wrong?" Teyla looked to Ronon, then to John then to Ronon again.

"The replicators are coming, they are going to destroy Atlantis," she said franticly and thought that if she could move her hands would be flying in all directions as she said this. The two men glanced at each other.

"How do you know that?" Sheppard asked, casting a suspicions glance upon the Athosian. Teyla sighed.

"I had a vision, I know it sounds crazy but I saw it. Atlantis will not win this war," the answer she received was blank and worried looks from the two men. Teyla sighed again. "The room where you found me, I found an orb for some reason I touched it. I saw Atlantis being destroyed by the replicators, the next thing I know I wake up and I can not move. The orb pushed me back then disappeared, I can not explain it." Teyla took a breath,

"So it wasn't your freaky Wraith double that hurt you?" he asked, Teyla shook her head.

"I believe she was trying to heal me." John averted his eyes down to the floor.

"She was telling the truth," he said under his breath. He looked up at Teyla then glanced up at Ronon.

"I think I gotta go talk to our little Wraith friend." He said then rose from his seat and headed for the door.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ronon watched from afar as the Wraith that had taken form of his friend was led from her cell and towards the observation room. Marines followed behind her, their guns, stunners and other such weapons trained at her head. Sheppard led the way towards the observation room; a clear discomforted expression masked his face. Ronon's hand went from resting in his pocket to resting on his stunner in a matter of seconds. He gripped the handle tight as the group approached. The Wraiths eyes travelled towards him a little smirk playing on her lips as she walked past, he glared after her, his teeth painfully clenched together. Following the group to their destination, he hurried through the door. The Marines were stationed round the room, their weapons still trained at the Wraiths head. Ronon positions himself opposite the Wraith, glaring at her before looking down at Teyla's looked peaceful as she slept on, her eyes closed and her face expressionless. John entered through the door next, his sidearm in his hand. He strode up beside Teyla, looking her straight in the eye.

"Try anything and we will not hesitate to kill you," he said coldly then turned to stand next to Ronon, Wraith Teyla closed her catlike eyes, concentrating on nothing but her double. She felt a shiver go through her then plunged her hand in to the sleeping Teyla's chest. The Athosian gasped her eyes suddenly shooting open as a burning pain coursed through her body. She could hear the sound of guns being loaded and a roaring in her ears. After what seemed like hours, Teyla finely shot up, her hands grasping at her chest that heaved long and husk breaths. Everyone stared open mouthed at the miracle that had just happened before them. A few doctors who had quickly recovered ran over to Teyla, checking her vitals. John glanced over at the Wraith, whom looked in a slightly weakened state. She glanced up at him.

"That was the easy part."


	10. watching the stars twinkle

**_Sorry if the science of this is well for lack of a better word… crap, but it made sense to me_**

Ronon's gaze was fixed upon the night sky, watching the stars twinkle with life. It had been so long since he had just stopped to look at the stars, but then again he did not really have the time when he was a runner. He sighed a frustrated breath and leaned heavily on the railing in front of him. The night air calmed him, as it blew against his face, cooling his skin. It whispered a playful tune in his ear as it played with his dreads. He heard a quiet shuffling behind him. He angled his head to see who was behind him, going cross-eyed as he did? Teyla stood behind him, a small smile on her face and a black cane at her side. He pushed off the railing, and turned to meet her.

"I thought '_that'_ Wraith healed you?" he grunted, Teyla nodded.

"She did, but not fully, she was too weak," Ronon grunted in agreement, then looked at Teyla again, Many cuts bruises married her face, long claw like gashes were etched in to her chest and arms. The were fading quickly, but they were still visible against her mocha tanned skin. Ronon turned to look over the ocean again

"Shouldn't't you be in bed?" he asked Teyla, she gave a little huff.

"Could not sleep." She said, and then glanced up at Ronon. He jumped at the sound of her voice. She was standing right next to him now, and he hadn't heard or seen her move.

"Something is bothering you," she stated, Ronon looked down, gazing in to her worried eyes. He sighed.

"We came so close to losing you," He said, turning round and putting both hands on her waist, She tensed at the contact. Her eyes widening in surprise as, both his arms rapped round her waist and he pulled her closer to him in a tight and loving embrace. Teyla wasn't sure, but she could swear she could hear silent whimpers creep past his lips, and shuddering breaths as he breathed. He leaned closer whispering in her ear.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you Teyla." Teyla hugged him back with her free arm, leaning heavily on her cane. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. she had never seen Ronon act this way before but welcomed his warm embrace. Ronon reluctantly pulled away, and sniffed, straightening up. He cleared his throat, Teyla thought she could see a redness in his cheeks.

"Sorry I don't know what got in to me," he said. Teyla smiled. She looked out over the ocean then yawned. Ronon guided her over to the door.

"Let's get you to bed," he said, Teyla nodded, too tired to disagree.

Oxoxoxox0

Teyla keyed in the code to open her door and allowed Ronon to help her to the bed. Her back had started to throb painfully and the Athosian leader had found it hard to stand on her own two feet. Ronon carefully set her down on the end of the bed, apologizing profoundly when he had knocked a bandaged wound on her arm, making her hiss in pain. Ronon strode in to the bathroom pouring a glass of water for his friend. He walked over to Teyla, setting the glass on her bedside table. A brown tattered book lay on the side of the table with the word _'__Memories__'_ carved in to the front in cold writing. Ronon picked it up and inspected it.

"What's this?" He asked Teyla, she looked up at him from her obviously comfortable position and smiled.

"My old photo album, I look at it when I can't sleep." She admitted, He looked down at her, a troubled frown on her face.

"Dreams?" Ronon asked, Teyla nodded her head sadly.

"Yes?" Ronon sat next to her, as she pushed her self in to a position where she was leaning against the wall.

"How long have you had the dreams?" Ronon asked.

"As long as I can remember, I will never forget I used to wake up screaming because the dreams were so frightening." Teyla confessed. Ronon looked at her apologetically. Ronon opened the book, looking at the first picture that was pasted in. He raised his eyebrows, stifling a laugh. Glancing over at Teyla, he could see a red tint in her cheeks. He looked at the picture again. A small baby girl no older then 9 months old sat in a chair, with more soup around her mouth then in it. She wore a small soft brown fabric that covered her small chubby body

"And you say my table manners are bad." He teased, seeing Teyla pout playfully. He turned the page seeing a few more photos that resembled the first. After an hour at looking at the various sweet, humours and damn right random photos in Teyla's book, Ronon craned his neck and smiled as he caught site of Teyla's sleeping form.

One hand was folded on her chest the other resting beside her head on the pillow, Ronon picked up the blanket that fortunately lay neatly folded on the end of the bed. Ronon tucked his injured friend in, then started to his own quarters, knowing that the day ahead of them, was not going to be so sweet.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

When Ronon walked out through the door of his quarters, he was nearly knocked down by a stampede of scientists making their way to the labs. Many marines patrolled the corridors well others geared up for combat. The replicator ships were due to only turn up late tomorrow evening, but the atmosphere in the corridor said different.

Ronon started towards the gate room, stopping just up top the stairs. Below he saw Teyla. A handful of Athosians stood at attention in front of her, listening carefully as she spoke. She had always said that she was not the great leader everyone thought her to be and that her people deserved better, but the sight in front of him now said different. Her face portrayed no expression as she stood tall and proud in front of them. He cane was no longer at her side, but rested against the wall beside the stairs. She was a different Teyla front the one she had seen last night. She was not the playful, comforting Teyla but the respected leader. Ronon made his way down the stairs, stopping just behind Teyla.

"Now anyone who would like to go back to the mainland, speak up now." She ordered, silence followed. She smiled and nodded her head proudly.

"Good. Gear up." She said then turned on her heel. She bumped in to Ronon, nearly falling to the floor. He handed her, her cane which he had picked up, she reluctantly took it.

"Shouldn't you keep your cane with you at all times?" He asked a fatherly tone in his voice.

"Would you?" She shot back, raising an eyebrow when he struggled for an answer. He grinned and accepted his defeat. The two warriors smile at each other, but eye contact was broken when the sound of heavy footsteps sounded through the room. They both turned their heads towards the opening doors and Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay walked through, followed by a few marines and Wraith Teyla. Teyla saw more then felt Ronon tense up beside her. The group stopped in front of the two Pegasus natives, Teyla coming face to face with her double. It was like looking in to a demonic mirror. The two women stared at each other, silence washing over the occupants of the gate room. The room was quiet, all eyes turning to the two twins.

"I see your felling better," Teyla said, her Wraith voice sending chills down John's spine. The Wraiths cat like eyes travelled down to the cane Teyla held at her side, and then looked back up at her again.

"Or so to speak," she smiled toothily. The Athosian glared at her double.

"I guess I should thank you," Teyla said, leaning more heavily on her cane. "After all if it wasn't for you, I would still be paralyzed," she said through gritted teeth. Her double smiled, but this time it seemed forced. McKay cleared hit throat and stepped in between the two females.

"Can we hold off this freaky reunion and get to work please," he said. "I have no idea how we are going to get through this, we are going to lose this war I can just see it," he said franticly, pacing back and forth. The others watched him.

"Naquada," Teyla said, her Wraith eyes burning holes in Rodney's skin.

"Great idea, except we only have a few generators and oh there are more then a few ships and another thing, how are we gonna get the generators on to the ships?" Rodney blurted out sarcastically. Teyla snarled, showing off her slightly pointed row of teeth.

"We could use the Daedalus, " Teyla said suddenly, Rodney glanced at his Athosion friend.

"Still it will only take out a few ships." McKay explained. The two woman glanced at each other, then sighed simultaneously

"Then bunch their ships together," the human Teyla explained.

"That way there is only one target," cut in the wraith.

"Beam all the generators on board when they are bunched together"

"Then put the Atlantis shields up…"

"To protect us from the blast,"

The room went mute again, marines, scientists and the team glanced between the two women. John cleared his throat.

"OK… that, finishing each others sentences thing… not cute," beside him Rodney clicked his fingers, a surprised but cheerful expression on his face.

"That might just work." Rodney said, taking Teyla in to a tight embrace. She crocked trying to suppress a painful moan, Rodney instantly let go, a guilty look on his face.

"Oh right your back…sorry" he turned to John, who nodded.

"Daedalus this is Sheppard" prepare…for war."


	11. competition

please review

Xxx

They both circled each other, the two of them mirroring each others moves a well as appearance. The Athosian watched her double, as her double cautiously watched her back. Batons rods in each hand, two guards armed with large stunners stood at the door, watching as the two prepared to fight. Their postures were stiffened, their eyes, glued on to the unwelcomed guest that stood across from them. Wraith Teyla ignored the glares and immediately attacked. Sticks wielding in the air with an intention to cause harm. The Athosian fought back with equal ferocity, until both their breaths came out raged and fast. Seeing an opening, Teyla attacked. Her usual grace slightly extinguished from her injury. She ignored the pain that shot through her back at every movement she made, she attacked with vicious intent. Every move, forcing her opponent to defend, it did not take long until the fight morphed in to a aggressive competition, seeing who could hold out longest, who could land the hardest blows. It was then, the marines decided to intervene. Sergeant Barroso grabbed Teyla by the waist, narrowly avoiding the stick that came in to close contact with his head. Another marine, answering to the name of Captain Jason grabbed the wraith double and pulled her away from the Athosian. The sergeant held Teyla in a strong but friendly grip, forcing her to stop struggling. Her other half was not so forthcoming. She fought against the tight grip the marine had her in. She stopped however, when more then a few stunner were pointed her way. The headset in Teyla's ear cracked to life and the tired but familiar voice of Doctor Weir, rung through her head.

"Teyla please report to the briefing room at once," the young Athosian leader. Nodded to the man that still held her, after a moment's hesitation, he let go. Limping over to the door, Teyla collected her cane, and then started off towards the briefing room. Sensing the eyes of her twin, searing holes through her skin, as the wraith followed. The few marines, steeping cautiously behind her, their guns trained at her head, with deadly intent.

Xxx

Teyla stared through the gaps in her hair at the scientist that stood at the end of the briefing room. His long greasy hair was tied back in an untidy ponytail and his glasses were pushed so far up his nose, the were almost squashed against his face. By his expression and the way he talked, the wraith could tell that this man obviously thought highly of himself, and found herself instantly disliking the man. He smugly as he spoke. Looking round the room, specifically at the woman who answered by the name of Elizabeth Weir, he continued his speech that seemed to drone on.

"The Daedalus arrived a couple of hours ago, and is ready to get in to orbit around the planet, we are just awaiting… _your _order," he said, the last few words being forced out through gritted teeth. Wraith Teyla sighed, her patients broken.

"And how do you expect to defeat the replicators that are already on the base, if all you attention is on a few of their ships?" she asked. There was a silence, as everyone considered that which they had not thought of before. Teyla set her wraith eyes on the scientist. "But I understand that you undeveloped and diminutive mind can only handle one thing at a time," again the briefing room was silent, quite sniggers coming from both Elizabeth and the Athosian. However, the expression on Teyla's face remained straight and wraith like.

"Are you mocking me?" the pony tailed doctor questioned.

"Yes, but with your ego being so big I most possibly did not even scrape the surface as much as I would have liked," his expression turned from a frown to a glare. A few sniggers could be heard from the table, as the marines tried to hide their amusement. Kavinar opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. Elizabeth stood from her seat, trying to keep her amusement to a minimum.

"She is right, all this time we have been focusing our efforts only on the ships. We need to assemble teams to concentrate on the replicators which will already have been beamed in to Atlantis." She admitted, looking at the two marines that sat at the opposite end of the table. "Major, Colonel if you would please assemble a few teams," they both nodded respectfully. Elizabeth then turned to McKay.

"Rodney I want you oh the Deadalus preparing to beam the weapon aboard the replicator ships," the scientist nodded sluggishly, as if he were tired. Weirs eyes then fell to Teyla, who seemed to be so deep in thought; she did not notice the sudden attention. The Atlantis leaders eyes fell to the cane that rested by Teyla's side. She cleared her throat. "Teyla, will you be able to fight with…" she let the sentence linger. Knowing the Athosian would know what she was referring to. Teyla tried hard not to sigh.

"I assure you Doctor Weir; my injury will do nothing to slow me down"

The Athosian had said it with convince, but not enough to convince Elizabeth. She shook her head.

"Still better safe then sorry, go along with Rodney and the science team" Elizabeth ordered a ghost of a smile on her lips. Teyla shook her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"As you wish Doctor Weir." She confirmed them fell quite again. Elizabeth glanced at her watch, and then took in a shaky breath. She smiled bravely then said.

"Right people, you know what to do," everyone stood respectfully, the left through the door. Each, not wanting to find out, what lay ahead of them for the day, or even if they would live to see tomorrow.

‏to be continued

hope you enjoyed


	12. Awaiting arrival

please review

Tying the jumpers clocking system to the Deadalus was easier said then done. It had taken more then one science team to figure out how to get the job done and having a very cranky, very annoyed McKay did nothing to get the job done faster After a few sessions of name calling, and a few hours of arguing over who's calculations were right and whose were not the teams eventually archived their task, Doctor McKay, Teyla, Kavinar and doctor Zelanker, had been beamed up to the Deadalus, which lay waiting, cloaked and ready for the kill. The space ship, Teyla thought to herself, always felt cold and unwelcoming, but the unwelcome sensation Teyla felt, came from non other then the commander of the ship. He always had his eye on her, expectably after he had heard the news of her wraith gene. He had always kept a suspicious watchful eye on her, just as sergeant Bates did in the past. But at least he didn't follow her round and scream traitor at every chance he got. Colonel Caldwell glanced at each new comer, then his eyes travelled down to the two devices by their feet. Stacked on top of each other, to the untrained eye they would just like a heap of oddly formed metal.

"Are those the generators?" the commander asked. Doctor McKay nodded.

"Yes they are the generators, now can I have some help moving them in to the lab so we can set them up please, we don't have all day" he shouted and stormed off towards the lab. Teyla hobbled out of the way of the passing marines, then started for the door.

"Miss Emmargan?" Colonel Caldwell called from behind her. She turned, leaning heavily on her Cane.

"Yes Colonel?" there was a silence between them, but only for a moment.

"Welcome back." Teyla forced a ghost of a smile, then started off towards the labs.

Minutes felt like hours as the Deadalus waited, the feeling of dread and uncertainty in everyone's hearts. No one said that the trip to Atlantis was going to be an easy one, in fact they were given a chance to back out at the last minute. But Zelanker had stayed. He didn't know why, but he could not really find a place on earth that he could call, _home, _but now he was on Atlantis, he had never been happier_. _He had lost a lot of friends on his short stay in the great city, but he had gained much more. Rodney, the uptight, astro-physicist who, the Czech would admit, got on his nerves on more then one occasion, but both were scientist and both were friends. Then there was the Colonel. He wouldn't go as far as saying they were friends, but he knew they shared something, an acquaintance of some sort. Last but not least there was Teyla. He had to admit, the first time he had seen her, he did have a small crush on her, she wasn't not like all the other girls he had met, and she actually talked to him, unlike those in high school who pretended he wasn't there. He looked up, glancing at Teyla who stood no more then a few feet from him, glancing out the large window in front of her. She had an expression on her face that would be classed as distant. Zelanker smiled sadly then got back to his work again, a few minutes passed, seeming like slowly passing hours, until finely Doctor Zelanker looked up from his work, a proud smile on his face.

"Have you managed to complete your work Doctor?" Teyla asked quietly, her gaze still focused on the endless sets of stars before her. Zelanker nodded.

"Should be done," he said.

"Lets get to the bridge," he said with a smile the started for the door, Teyla slowly followed him out, tearing her watch away from the stars outside.

Xxx

The ships arrived like ghosts from a black abyss, approaching the planet, which lay waiting for the fate that awaited them. Like three slender fingers, reaching out across the vastness of space, to capture the planet that lay ahead of them. Niam felt a pride filled rush of achievement as his ships approached the waiting planet, that stood so still, it was almost lifeless. A smile graced his lips, as his ships went on, floating like mirror images of them selves, closer and closer to enemy ship, which appeared to be invisible to the eyes of humans or machine. Everyone watched with fear as the replicator ships got closer. Colonel Caldwell, glanced over at Zelanker who nodded and activated his head set.

"Rodney, are you ready, do you know what your doing?"

"Do I know what I am doing, Raddak have you forgotten who you're talking to?" came the voice of Doctor McKay, Zelanker could hear the lining of dread that lined it confident and fearless exterior. Over the head set he could hear Rodney take a deep and shaky breath.

"Preparing to merge together the ships," he said.

Low beeps sounded through the room every time he pushed a button, lastly, his hand travelled to the centre of the console, where large button rose up from its metal surface. With one hesitant moment, he slammed his finger down on the button, watching from the large window as a blinding green beam hit the middle ship, pulling them towards each other, in till they finely made one, huge mould.


	13. spare parts

xXx

ok ok I know this one is really, really, really late, but all my attention has been focused on either my Exams or 'when blood runs cold' so I just king of… forgot about this one. Lol but I hope you still enjoy it.

I sure did when I was writing it.

Xxx

please leave a reveiw

Elizabeth's heart jumped at the first sound of gunfire. It echoed through the halls and rung in her ears. Sounding closer to her office then she felt comfortable. Taking the Atlantis coat that rested on the head of the chair, she quickly slipped it on and headed for the stairs. Her sight seemed like nothing bit a blur as she ran as fast as she could, not stopping to take the breath her lungs pleaded her to take, not caring about the annoying burning sensation in her legs, ignoring the sweat that made her face wet and sticky, making her hair glue to her forehead. She had to make it to the far control tower, one way or another. She skidded to a halt almost falling to the floor when a bright white light, appeared in front of her, almost blinding her. It disappeared as soon as it had come, leaving three replicates armed with stunners in its place. Elizabeth's eyes widened, as the one in front stepped forward, and hauled her up with an iron grip. Elizabeth clawed at his hand, trying to loosen the grip he had on her neck. She could feel the life being drained from her, her vision going blurry and her limbs going numb and unfeeling. It wasn't until moment later that she found her eyes dropping and then a sudden falling sensation. She opened her eyes as she hit the ground with a thud and couldn't help but gasp when she saw what was happing. The three replicators had diverted their concentration elsewhere; busy fending off the attacks that Teyla sent them. Her arms were a flurry of movement, almost a blur to watch. Teyla's snake like eyes burned with the intent to kill, her mouth made a thin line of determination, within moments the replicator lay motionless on the floor, Teyla hatred down at them with a cold gaze, then glanced at Elizabeth.

"We must move quickly, the will not stay down for long," she said, offering her hand to help the Atlantis commander. Elizabeth's hand neared the other woman's, but pulled away almost instantly. Wraith Teyla looked hurt, but quickly covered the emotion with a faceless expression.

"Come," she said, then headed down the corridor, Elizabeth pushed her self from the floor and chased after her.

Xxx

Zelanka stared in wonder at the large mould that had formed mere inches from their own ship. Taking in the appearance of a huge silver ball, the scientist worked with McKay to get the generators connected to the beams. His head throbbed and his body ached, as he tried to connect several different wires to each other while tuning out Rodney constant babbling in his ear. A few slow moments passed, when finely he had finished connecting the wires. Throwing his hands up in triumph, he carefully wheeled the device close to where Rodney stood, connecting yet another wire to another device.

"That should be all of them," he heard McKay say, as the Czech scientist sunk in to the nearest chair, blowing his hair away from his sweaty forehead. Doctor McKay pressed a few buttons, each one beeping when it came in to contact with his finger. A bright blue light ran along the top of the device. Gradually turning different colours as time passed.

"Ready to beam?" Doctor McKay asked, looking at the woman sitting in the chair next to Caldwell.

"Target is locked," she said, a broad Russian accent playing with his ears.

"Ok, beam in five, four, three, two, one… beam." he counted, glancing at his watch. A Flash of bright blue engulfed the large devices, disappearing almost immediately like magic the devices had disappeared and now lay wait on the ship not far away from them, the Deadalus, backed up, flying as far away from the silver mould as possible, it was expanding, trying to keep in the force of the blast.

"Atlantis this is the Deadalus, it would be wise to raise you shield, we don't know how big this explosion will be." Caldwell said in to the radio. It was quite for a moment, nothing but the noise of beeping machinery, people breathing and the defining silence of space itself. Then, without warning, a loud bang erupted and burst through the silence, defining the ears of anyone who herd it. With a shaking ship and screaming ears Rodney fought the urge to fall to the fall and crawl up into a small ball. Moments that seemed like hours passed, then all fell silent, this ship that once lay in front of them, now nothing but pieces of floating debris. The silence was a plague across the ship, it was interrupted by weapons discharge. Colonel Caldwell head set instantly came to life.

"Sir, some of the replicates managed to make it on board, they are heading straight towards the control room." Shouted a frantic voice down his ear, the man went in to panic mode.

"I need every possible marine on board to gear up and get rid of those things on my ship," he said, the marines instantly marched through the door to the armory. "Doctor Zelanka I need you to get to the second control room and see if you can do something about the replicators on board and Doctor McKay, I need you to do the same here," the two scientist nodded and went their separate ways. Teyla stepped beside the colonel,

"Anything I can do?" she asked, wincing a bit when she put all her weight on her left foot. Caldwell glanced down at her then looked out of the large window in front of him.

"Go with Doctor Zelanka" was all he said, with a final glare Teyla limped through the gate, quickly catching up with doctor Zelanka.

Xxx

Elizabeth and her wraith friend made their way down the long and winding corridors, turning sharp corners, running up stairs and making their way through varies automatic door. It seemed like hours before Elizabeth stopped to catch her breath, her arms wrapping around her heaving chest, as if trying to stop her heart from breaking out. Teyla turned round, her yellow eyes searching their surroundings with a hunters focus.

"There will be time to rest when this is over, right now we have to get to the second control room." Elizabeth put up her hand to silence the other woman's words.

"Just give me a minute will you," she puffed Teyla sighed.

"We may not have a minute, the sooner we get to where we are going the sooner this will all be over, do not waste time," Elizabeth looked up at the woman, seeing the wraith looking down at her with a cold gaze. She sighed and stood upright, releasing a final breath.

"Let's go."

As soon as the two woman got to the control room door, it shut instantly behind them.

"You're the last to come through, I hope this works," a scientist that sat at the controls said and pressed a few buttons.

"The cities shield is up, charging weapon," she said, her eyes focused completely on the task.

"Tell me how this weapon works again?" Teyla said, Elizabeth looked up at her.

"It works by sending a magnetic charge through the desired areas of the city, I can not affect us, but when a replicator comes near it, it breaks down its molecules and makes it fall to pieces, leaving us just to clean then up when we are done," Teyla nodded understandably.

"Then yes, it better work," she said.

"Weapon charged, preparing to launch," as she finished her sentence the scientist pressed down hard on a glowing button. Instantly Teyla felt different, electricity in the air made her hairs stand on end and her skin tingle. She could feel it. It was working.


	14. end to new beginings

please leave a review

Xxx

Zelanker tapped madly at the keys of his laptop, his eyes never leaving the screen. The light from the laptop glowed on his skin, making it seem blue and sickly. Teyla stood by the door leaning heavily on the frame. With her gun in hand, she focused her concentration on the corridor, ready for a seemingly unsuspecting attack. Seeming to know nothing was coming, Teyla limped over to Doctor Zelanker, looking down at the screen of the laptop. Words, numbers and strange symbols were all that covered a back background, making no sense to Teyla what so ever. She frowned.

"Have you thought of a way to get rid of those replicators on the ship?" She asked, Doctor Zelanker nodded his head, not looking away from the screen.

"Yes I have my dear. I am going to design a program similar to the one doctor McKay designed in Atlantis when it was taken over by what we thought we ancients, this will run through the ship, dismembering every replicator aboard" he smiled seeming proud of himself. Teyla hopped to the door once again. Her eyes widened.

"how long is it going to take?" she asked calmly. For the first time he looked up.

"A few more minutes why?" Teyla started shooting her shiny new gun towards something in the corridor.

"Because I do not think we have that long" she shouted over the noise of the gun fire. Zelanker looked down at his screen, again tapping madly at the computer. This had to work. After a few slow passing moments, Zelanker pressed a few keys on the control system black. Almost in an instant a blue cube of energy filled the room and drove out towards the corridor. Teyla watched in amazement as the replicators disintegrated in to nothing more then silver dust. Zelanker joined her by her side, putting a light hand on her shoulder.

"We did it" he laughed and held back the sudden urge to hug the petit Athosian. She nodded.

"Yes, you did" she looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's get back to the bridge" he said then took her hand. They started down the corridor, Teyla half limped half sprinted along side Raddak when something grabbed hold of her ankle, making her plummet to the ground. A remaining replicator stood over her, knife in hand. Her eyes widened, knowing what was coming next. The knife plummeted down towards her chest, just as it was about to make contact, the replicator exploded, much like his friends did moments before. Teyla lifted her head to glance behind her, seeing Raddak crouching down, A.R.G in hand.

"Are you alright" Teyla nodded, still dazed by her fall.

"lets go"

Xxx

Doctor Elizabeth Weir stood tall, watching the woman pace the cell she had been once again concealed in.

"My work here is done" she said, her voice making Elizabeth shiver. Elizabeth smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you for your help" she said, the wraith nodded. she looked up at the ceiling, finding nothing interesting.

"I am sorry for all the loses you have suffered during the past couple of days, but your men, did not die in vain." Elizabeth nodded. Teyla had a dazed look on her face, then she looked up at Elizabeth. Her yellow eyes glowing through the darkness of the cell.

"it is strange… how you can be here one moment, but be completely gone the next." She smiled sadly.

"I best be going." She said. "tell my double, that I say goodbye, we will not meet again" Elizabeth nodded at the females wise words, and in the blink of an eye she had faded in to nothing. Weir let out a deep breath. it was finely over.

Xxx

Rodney and Zelanker made their Mess, their stomachs rumbling from their very eventful day.

"You did not beat me, I was just tired" Rodney said to Zelanker, who smiled slyly in response.

"Face it Rodney, for once I was smarter then you" he laughed, Rodney's mortified looked only added to his amusement.

"I will not admit to things that are not true" Rodney once again defended himself. Raddak opened his mouth to argue, but was cut of when a feminine voice shouted out his name. he turned to see Teyla hop towards them, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the injured woman.

"Teyla" he said delighted. Rodney stayed quite. "How you felling?"

" I am well, I wanted to thank you, you know for saving me" she said with a smile, Zelanker blushed.

"it was nothing really, just doing my bit"

Teyla smiled at the man with glasses and stepped forward. Gently gripping his chin with her thumb and for finger she kissed the man on the lips, lingering for a second longer then necessary. Stepping back she smiled again, this time with a hint of playfulness.

"Thank you Doctor Zelanker" she glanced quickly at Rodney, then turned around and started for the door. The two scientists watched her go, one slightly happier then the other. Rodney glared at his friend, his arms folded across his chest. He turned towards the door, in which Teyla had walked through moments ago and pouted.

"Why don't I ever get the girl


End file.
